The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree which will hereupon be denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Rosy Bellxe2x80x99 apricot tree and more particularly to an apricot tree which produces fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment May 17-21 in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. This new variety is an open pollinated seedling from one of its possible parentsxe2x80x94xe2x80x98Early Perfectionxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Tiltonxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Pattersonxe2x80x99 (unpatented), and other unnamed varieties. This new variety produces a medium size, semi-freestone fruit with a golden yellow thick skin with a light red blush.
The present variety, an open pollinated seedling, has been budded and/or grafted in Nemaguard rootstock on exisiting older apricot tree (variety unknown) in 1994 in an apricot orchard of seven acres located at 5841 B. King Canyon Road, Fresno, Calif. The invention has been examined and confirmed that all of its distinctive characteristics have been maintained in a successful generation of asexual propagation.
The xe2x80x98Rosy Bellxe2x80x99 apricot tree is characterized by producing a medium size fruit with a golden yellow center and a light red blush over approximately 40% of the fruit, which is ripe for commercial harvest and shipment May 17-21 in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. This new and novel variety is an open pollinated seedling of unknown parentagexe2x80x94possibly xe2x80x98Early Perfectionxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Tiltonxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Pattersonxe2x80x99 (unpatented), and other unnamed varieties, from which it is distingushed by early maturity, uniform fruit production, distribution, size and shape.